


Girls on Film

by GenderFluidIntake



Series: Femwatch 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Filming, Gunplay, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: When you're backed into a corner sometimes it's hard to see a way out, but for one Lena Oxton sometimes having your back against the wall isn't such a bad thing...Especially not when the only thing standing in your way is a delightfully delicious enemy hacker, and at times like these it was best to remember that old saying... The only way out is through.





	Girls on Film

Few things in the world got Lena’s blood pumping more than stopping a crime in progress, and tonight she’d seemingly gotten the mother of all tip offs. An old Overwatch base, now an abandoned building in a rundown district in London, long unused but seemingly still filled with valuable servers that had just been left when the organization shut down was apparently supposed to be raided tonight. 

The culprit? Unknown. 

What they were after? No clue.

The savior of the day? Well was that ever something to be questioned?

Hopping rooftops and scaling walls on the way to her destination, she ignored that little itch in the back of her head that came up everytime she got an anonymous tip. Maybe it was a trap, maybe they were just luring her there to kill her, maybe maybe maybe… if anything came up Lena had two blasters tucked away in her jacket, she could pull those out and start firing in no time at all.

Literally, no time at all.

Slipping in through the top window and feeling dusted glass sharps crunching under her shoes, she took cautious steps towards the empty hallway, her head on a swivel all the while. Just because she didn’t  _ think _ it was a setup didn’t mean she couldn’t be prepared if it  _ was _ one, that was just smart planning. And it turned out, when she heard the telltale sound of a bolt being pulled back and a round being chambered, a very smart move to make.

She whipped around in a flash, blasters in her hands and the triggers squeezed before you could even blink, but she noticed something very strange was happening.

Namely that in spite of the triggers being compressed under her fingers, neither of the blasters were firing. And were glowing purple. Just like her accelerator.

“Well,” She said to herself, “Shit.”   
_ “Hola,  _ _ mi amiga rápida,”  _ Came the greeting in that oh so insufferable tone, “Looks like you’re in a bit of a jam huh?”

“Sombra,” She growled in response, “Don’t you have a bloody vending machine to scan or somethin’?”

“Aww don’t be like that,” Sombra replied, “I just wanted to come out and have a nice chat with a good friend, what’s wrong with that?”

“Oh yeah? That why you’ve got the gun then?” Lena scoffed, leaning against the wall and keeping a close eye on her as she advanced. “You can get stuffed.”

Sombra laughed, twirling her machine pistol on her trigger finger and almost dancing with each step. Her eyes never left Lena’s, easy smile on her face and absurdly relaxed posture indicating just how lightly she was treating this meeting.

“I called you out here- yeah that was me- because I wanted to ask you for a little  _ favor,” _ she said, stepping in front of Lena. “I just wanna take a little peek into what’s still sitting on these servers, but it’s got one of those old time retinal scanners and I just can’t be bothered with one of those tonight.”

“A retinal scanner?” Lena said, screwing her brow up. “Shouldn’t that be child’s play for you?”

“Well yeah, of course. But why do the work myself when I can get someone else to do it for me?” She pressed the barrel of the gun against the front of Lena’s accelerator. “So, what do you say hmm?”

Lena looked down at the gun, cocking an unimpressed eyebrow. “Why would I do that? What possible reason would I have?”

“I just wanna look! I’m not gonna  _ do _ anything with it, this is just a personal thing.” Sombra leaned in, placing her hand on the wall next to Lena’s head and ghosting her breath against her cheek. “I could think of some other way to convince you, if that’s what you want. I can be  _ very _ fun to negotiate with.”

At first Lena couldn’t believe the words that had come out of Sombra’s mouth, but it wasn’t long before she recognized the glorified tease that the offer was, just like everything else that she said. She smirked to herself, reaching up and grasping the back of Sombra’s neck before darting her face in and crashing their lips together so hard their teeth clicked together.

For her part Sombra didn’t do anything at first, still smiling and staring forward before she realized that Lena’s eyes were closed and her mouth was working against her own, blush coming to her cheeks even faster than the realization that someone had finally called her bluff. Opening her mouth in shock only resulted in Lena’s tongue pushing in, sweeping across her own as the grip against her neck only dug deeper into the skin, a surprised hiss being swallowed up by the very skilled mouth in front of her.

Just as she was started to surrender herself to the desires that had woken in her, Lena pulled away from her, staring down at her dazed expression and scoffing, “Knew it, you were all talk.”

It took Sombra a second to realize she was kissing open air, another second to realize what Lena had just said, and only one more to growl and pull her back in, the barrel of her gun slipping off to the side and digging into Lena’s ribs. Not that either of them cared, not when Sombra sank her teeth into Lena’s lip and not when Lena wrapped her hand around Sombra’s throat and squeezed down, turning them so she was pressing her unexpected liaison against the dirty wall of the compound.

Even though she was taking the lead, and doing a fairly good job in her opinion, Lena couldn’t quite believe that she was doing it with  _ Sombra _ of all people. A scoundrel, a member of  _ Talon _ , not to mention that she still had a  _ gun _ trained on her, that wasn’t exactly the definition of a safe and sane hookup. Consensual certainly, but the fact that either of them were consenting to something as monumentally stupid as this was rather telling.

She jumped when the barrel of the gun pressed into the flesh under her chin, pulling back slightly to stare into Sombra’s eyes, pupils blown wide in lust and her mouth open in a desperate pant. “Get down on your knees,” She ordered, tone far too shaky to be taken seriously.

“Oh?” Lena moaned, the noise taking even her by surprise, but not nearly as much as what she did next. Ducking her head until the gun was pointing up at the ceiling in front of her, she dragged her tongue from the tip of the barrel to the point of Sombra’s trigger finger, sucking the digit into her mouth and groaning deeply. “Didn’t know you were into this sorta thing luv. What would everyone else say if they knew about that?”

“I’m…  _ I’m _ into this sort of thing?” Sombra said in a daze, thighs rubbing together every time Lena flicked her tongue across her nail. “You’re one to…  _ ohhhhh… _ ”

Sombra had been so focused on what was happening in front of her that she didn’t notice Lena’s wondering fingers until they darted under her waistband, the pad of her index finger dragging through her agonizingly wet folds and drawing a keening wail from her lips. Biting into her own bottom lip to stop herself from begging, she let Lena take her down to the floor, back flat against the floor even as her gun remained pressed into Lena’s neck.

“You can keep that there if it makes you feel any better,” Lena said, running her finger along Sombra’s forearm. “But just for my sake, you mind flicking the safety on?”

She nodded quickly, tongue dry while she flipped her thumb up, the gun going from ready to fire to (relatively) safe. It was while she was looking at the safety that she noticed something sitting up in the corner of the hallway, green light still blinking steadily even after so many years of being abandoned. Sombra smirked to herself, maybe  _ this _ was how she could still end up on top, given that she’d already lost  _ that _ physical battle for now.

If Lena noticed her smirk she didn’t show it, too busy pulling her jacket off and ripping her tank top from under her accelerator as best she could. It was unwieldy and clumsy, the accelerator had more or less taken away every chance she had to undress seductively, but to the woman below her it had been a very, very long time since she’d seen something as attractive as someone ripping off their own clothing in their desperation to get to work on  _ her.  _ She almost forgot about her plan as soon as the clothing was out of the way and Lena’s chest was laid bare, reaching up with her free hand and grasping Lena’s arm when she moved to remove her goggles.

“No… leave those on.”

She nodded, grasping Sombra’s hand and pressing a small, impossibly tender kiss to her palm. It was almost enough to convince them both that they were having a moment, but of course it was ruined when Lena’s smiled and muttered, “Glasses kink.”

“I…  _ what?” _ Sombra narrowed her eyes. “Those are goggles you ass! And I don’t have a kink!”

“Mm-hmm…” Lena leaned down, tongue darting out and licking a stripe down Sombra’s neck. “I’m sure you’re just a pure little angel, ain’t ya?”

Sombra rolled her eyes, hiding her giddiness at the thought of the look that would be on Lena’s face when she found out about the camera. “Just… shut up and fuck me.”

“Aye aye captain,” She said with a mock salute, clenching Sombra’s zipper with her teeth and dragging it down her chest. Soft, wet kisses were placed upon each breast, tongue swirling around hardening nipples and pinching the nubs between her teeth. Her fingers did not remain idle, curling around Sombra’s soft hips and squeezing the tight muscle underneath, thumbs digging into her waistband and shuffling them downwards until her ass was chilled against the ground.

“ _ Ay, _ that’s fucking cold!” She yelped, hips lifting off the ground out of reflex. “Gimme some warning next time!”

Lena pulled her mouth off her nipple with a pop, grinning while she moved herself lower, sweeping her hands under Sombra’s rear and lifting her skin from the cold ground. “Aww sorry luv, maybe this’ll make it better?”

Before Sombra could say another word her eyes rolled back in her head, Lena’s tongue darting out and dragging across her clit, fingers kneading and teasing the taut muscle of her rear, edging dangerously close to her other entrance before pulling back. At any other time she would have mused how much of a shame it was that the camera didn’t catch that, but as it stood right now she was trying desperately to keep a hold on both her gun and her sanity.

“You know, I really was wondering what I was going to have for dinner after this,” Lena said, her smile felt in every nerve ending of Sombra’s wetness. “I didn’t really think I’d be eating Mexican.”

Sombra managed to get her eyes under control only to roll them right back into the top of her skull. “Food puns, really? I swear to god if you offer to get me some spotted dick I’ll-  _ ohhhhh…” _

Lena’s fingers finally gave into temptation, pushing into her hole up to the second knuckle while pulling her deeper against her face, tongue pushing through her folds and drinking her sweet nectar. Every hum, every puff of breath from her nose felt like pure electricity against Sombra’s sweat-slicked skin, holes quivering with every movement and nirvana approaching with every flick of her tongue and thrust of her fingers.

“F-fuck…” She moaned, biting down on her own knuckle just to try to stop her sounds, having no effect as she felt herself cresting the edge more and more until finally the dam burst. Lena wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking harshly at the same time that she thrust two more fingers into Sombra’s ass, the sheer force of her thrust pushing her hips off the ground and dragging her temporary lover across the ground.

Each of Sombra’s muscles seized up, her back arching off the floor and her mouth falling open in a silent cry of ecstasy, tears streaming from her eyes as Lena only increased her ministrations and drew out her climax even further. She collapsed in a tired heap, panting hard when Lena pulled her fingers out of her and pressed a gentle kiss to her soaked thigh.

“ _ M-Madre de dios… _ ” She groaned, looking down her body and into Lena’s eyes. “You’re… good at that.”

“Yeah, I should bloody well hope so luv,” Lena scoffed, “They didn’t call me Ladykiller Lena for nothin’ y’know.”

Sombra chuckled, smirking deviously as she held up her hand and brought up the holographic screen between them. “Well, they might be calling you something different soon.”

Lena narrowed her eyes, only to throw them open in shock when she saw the feed from the camera playing back in front of her, Sombra’s body in the midst of climax while she dug her head between her thighs. Her face wasn’t visible, but the hair, the jacket off to the side, as well as the distinct glow from her accelerator were clear enough indicators.

“How about that?” Sombra said, “Now all you have to do is get me into that server, and I won’t… why are you smiling?”

Lena grinned widely, eyes alight with mischief as she dug around in her back pocket, flicking her tongue out at her failed-blackmailer. Sombra was utterly confused until a cellphone landed on her chest, Lena sliding her leggings down, leaning back and spreading her legs in front of her.

“Go on and get my good side why don’t you? Been a while since I did this.”

Sombra didn’t know what to say, it seemed all her ideas were backfiring on her tonight, but the second Lena sucked the tips of her fingers into her mouth and started sliding it towards her own painfully wet nethers she was already filming, gun tossed off to the side to ensure that she had total control over what she captured.

“There’s a good girl,” Lena said, letting her head fall back as she dipped her fingers inside herself, wanton moans slipping from her lips with every pump of her familiar digits. Two fingers wasn’t enough for her, a third, then a fourth slipping in alongside them while her thumb flicked and rubbed at her clit, hips gyrating with every movement and her teeth sinking into her lip. The knowledge that the camera was on her, recording every moment and every inch of her body that she spread and pleasured, it sent a shock down her spine that reverberated in her very core.

Like many things that had happened tonight, Sombra couldn’t quite believe any of it, her mouth dry while she watched the hero of the people, the  _ mascot _ of the organization that she was a mortal enemy of pleasure herself for what very well could potentially be an audience of hundreds if they were so inclined. She supposed she should be amazed and in awe that she was witnessing something so carnal as this, but seeing Lena lift her hips off the ground and slip two fingers into her ass vacated just about every other thought in her mind.

“Oh g-god…” Lena moaned, making sure every inch of her blushing, messy expression was caught on camera. “I’m… I’m getting close…”

Sombra wasn’t sure what she should do other than film, but seemingly under its own will her body shuffled her around until her face and the phone was a mere foot away from Lena’s pumping hands, angling up so her expression was still in frame. Lena laughed, a broken, desperate sound that only got shakier by the second.

“You… you might not wanna sit th-” She cut herself off with a cry, eyes screwing shut and her teeth biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood while her fingers worked overtime, hips jolting and thrusting into the open air, her climax taking her fast and hard. With her fingers pulling out of her quivering wetness and rubbing furiously against her clit, she was powerless to warn Sombra to move, her release coming violently and covering her voyeuristic partner’s face. She looked at the absolute mess that she’d made of Sombra’s hair, amazed to see that she hadn’t moved an inch and was only zooming in, capturing every detail until they locked eyes over the phone.

“Uh… wow,” Lena said, “That happened huh?”

Sombra swallowed, running her tongue idly across her lips while she tried and failed to come up with some form of rebuttal. “Y-yeah, looks like it did.”

A moment of silence passed between them, consequences on both sides running through their minds until Lena slapped a hand against her thigh, pushing herself up onto her knees and reaching over for her jacket. “Well here’s the way this can go,” She said, “That’s my phone, but you can probably grab that video we just took no problem yeah?”

Sombra nodded, very curious as to where she was going with this. “Yeah, it’d be child’s play.”

“Thought so, so you could take that and put it up on the internet for everyone to see, maybe send it directly to the people I work with, all sorts of things.” Lena rubbed her thighs together at the idea, stating clearly to Sombra exactly what she thought of threats of that nature. “But that’d be a one and done thing, next time we see each other we won’t be holding back on the gun fire, it’d be just like old times. That’s option one.”

Even through a mind still clouded with lust, Sombra was able to feel disappointment at her hand being so easily revealed. “And what’s option two?”

“Option two?” Lena said, leaning down and plucking the phone from her hands. “Option two is we keep this video private, you send me the feed from that camera, and next time we get… a little cosier, yeah?”

“A little cosier?” Sombra shot up, eyes wide with astonishment. “Are you asking me to be your  _ booty call?” _

“I wouldn’t use  _ those _ words…” She put a finger to her chin, humming to herself, “Actually no, I would use those words. I want you to be my booty call.”

“I…” Sombra wasn’t sure what to say, it was tempting at first to refuse out of a stubborn need to feel like she was in control, but just one look over Lena’s soaked legs and that still bright blush on her cheeks was enough to tell her what a stupid idea  _ that _ was. “Can I… think about it?”

“Sure!” She said, bouncing in place while she pulled her leggings up. “Guess I’ll know your answer if I wake up tomorrow to a call from Angie telling me that another video came out. And if not…”

“If not?”

Lena leaned down, pressing a kiss to Sombra’s forehead and giggling against her skin, “You know where to find me I bet, just tell me when and where you want me.”

She didn’t get a chance to answer, the star of the night blinking away and taking the phone full of incriminating footage with her. Not that it mattered considering that Sombra had copied all of it, but it was nice holding a physical copy in her hands. She rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling and trying to process how a simple theft job had turned into a reckless hookup with an enemy and a promise of more to come if she could just be a good girl.

“What the hell have I gotten myself into now?” She asked herself, running a hand down her face. It was only after she’d picked herself up and was one foot out the door that she finally realized one very important detail.

“ _ Ay, chingado, _ ” She laughed, “I didn’t get into that server.”

**Author's Note:**

> My final piece for the [Femwatch Zine](https://femwatchthezine.tumblr.com/)! It was a wild ride and it was so much fun, I can only hope that it's the first of many! I hope you enjoyed everything and I look forward to reading any comments you want to give (hint hint <3)
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
